Por casualidad
by meicosr
Summary: AU completamente, personajes un pelin OOC xD . Ran es una cantante famosa. Shinichi es actor. Se encuentran en una fiesta donde ella está intentando buscarse a sí misma. ¿Qué pasará cuándo se conozcan? S&R. R&R please! Dedicado a Amidala Granger.


**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Título**: Por casualidad

**Manga/Anime**: Detective Conan

**Autor/a**: Meicosr

**Pareja**: Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri

**Recomendado para**: Todas las edades

**Dedicado a**: Sí, este se lo dedico a AmidalaGranger, que hoy sábado 12 es su cumpleaños. Fue ella la que me lo pidió y _casi_ que no pude negarme. Ella me pidió que fuera un AU con los personajes In-character, cosa que creo que no he conseguido. No es un songfic, pero me he visto obligada a poner la letra de una canción porque el fic trata precisamente de eso. Por cierto, **esa canción es mía de arriba a abajo**, así que no quiero chanchullos por aquí. xD También me pidió que no fuera muy cursi, pero hay alguna cursilada por ahí metida. Y también me pidió que tuvieran otra forma de conocerse y otra forma de enamorarse, así que aquí lo tenéis.

**Argumento**: Ran es una cantante famosa. Shinichi es actor. Se encuentran en una fiesta donde ella está intentando buscarse a sí misma. ¿Qué pasará cuándo se conozcan?

* * *

La noche había llegado. Y por dos motivos era _la_ noche. Primero, los rayos dorados y rojizos del Sol hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido por el horizonte y un manto de pequeñas luces brillantes y lejanas iluminaban la playa. La segunda razón, más relevante que la primera, era que la noche de transición entre el día anterior y el cumpleaños de Ran Mouri se hacía presente después de tres cientos sesenta y cuatro días y dieciocho horas de larga espera.

Realmente, sus padres habían trabajado a contrareloj para montarle la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de su vida, y se quedaría corta si dijera que habían pasado el examen con creces. Todos sus amigos estaban dentro de aquel _bungalow_ en la playa, bailando, riendo, disfrutando del momento al máximo. Ella, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para celebrar que por fin cumplía la mayoría de edad. Tendría que estarlo, y se reprochó la risa falsa que mostraba cuando su amiga Sonoko enfatizaba lo guapos que eran todos los chicos de la fiesta. Estaba acostumbrada a rodearse de gente atractiva, pero tampoco había prestado mucha atención. Lo único que la atraía a aquel cúmulo de gente era el ritmo frenético que se dejaba oír debajo de tanto griterío. Y a veces asentía y negaba como una autónoma, sus oídos presos de aquel compás y no de la voz extrañamente aguda de la chica que se movía siguiendo su propio estilo de baile.

Aún así, escuchaba aquella melodía tan propia de las fiestas de adolescentes en la distancia. Se preguntó por qué la gente del vecindario no se quejaba… Y pasado un minuto atisbando las olas del mar desde la ventana del edificio y oír vagamente como Sonoko se quejaba de la poca atención prestada, dejó la mente en blanco, recogió las dos cosas sin las cuales no podría vivir, y, sin ser vista, con pasos cansados caminó hasta la orilla. Su amiga no podía culparla. La música conseguía apoderarse de su alma, sus sentidos, su voz, su aparato locomotor y, en resumen, de todo su ser en 300.000 km/s, o quizás más rápido. Después de todo, para eso había nacido, ¿verdad?

Y es que ser una estrella del pop no era fácil, para nada fácil. A sus 16 años de edad había subido hasta lo más alto del mundo de la música, y todavía no había bajado ningún escalón en la escalera de la fama. Muchas veces había pedido ser una persona normal, tener una vida normal, volver atrás en el tiempo, pero por muchas estrellas fugaces que cayeran y muchos deseos que formulara, no había solución para ella. Su padre le dijo al principio que si quería triunfar, tendría que soportar, sin importar la manera, las dos caras de la moneda llamada "fama". Dos años después de aquella mítica frase, y ahora conocida mundialmente, la moneda le estaba dando la espalda a todas horas. La ilusión de ser reconocida por la calle le dio seguridad en sí misma y en cierto modo le gustaba, no podía negarlo. No tenía ansias de fama, en realidad, sólo quería mostrarle al mundo la única manera que tenía al alcance de su mano para expresarse y ser ella misma. Y la cosa se le había ido de las manos.

Giró la vista a medio camino entre la casa y el mar, y se dio cuenta de que en aquella fiesta había gente que no conocía. Amigos de amigos de conocidos que habían venido por puro interés y conseguir una foto y/o autógrafo de la gran diva del pop. Se rió de ese nombre, no iba con ella. Suspiró y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía su destino, sin importarle ni su vestido, ni su peinada, ni el maquillaje ni nada por el estilo. Esa superficialidad la estaba volviendo loca, igual que las mareas de gente que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo por conseguir el mejor sitio en sus conciertos. Se sentía halagada, pero no se merecía tanto. No era una diosa, era una persona como todos los demás, y por mucho que lo dijera, los demás la elogiaban aún más por ser tan modesta. Y no entendían que no estaba siendo modesta sino realista. Y sentía que era cierto aquello de que las personas sólo escuchamos lo que queremos oír.

Dejó los zapatos de cualquier manera y sus pertenencias cuidadosamente al lado y caminó hasta la orilla todavía húmeda de la última ola que había osado viajar hasta ahí, y en pocos segundos sintió el punzante frescor de la siguiente. Su cuerpo tembló mínimamente, pero no se dejó intimidar por la baja temperatura del agua. Le haría bien para calmar el dolor de sus pies y combatir el cansancio. Recordó que hasta hacía media hora había estado subida en el escenario cantando las canciones de su último CD. Se avergonzaba de no haber compuesto ninguna ella misma, y oyéndolas ahora mismo en la lejanía se dio cuenta de lo comerciales que sonaban. Suerte que se había traído consigo su libreta para apuntar las ideas que le surgían de repente y no tenía la memoria suficiente para recordarlas, junto con la guitarra que a estas horas de la noche era algo así como su mejor amiga y errante compañera que posiblemente jamás la decepcionaría. Porque Sonoko era igual de superficial que todos sus fans….

Suspiró profundamente mientras salía del agua, dejándose caer en la arena, su mano derecha arrastrándola de un lado para otro y trazando formas peculiares. Miró por un instante la libreta y la guitarra, y decidió escribir algo para deshagarse, aunque más bien fue una autobiografía que una canción resumiendo su vida, porque en ese momento estaba inspirada para la prosa. Con rabia tiró la libreta y ésta impactó en la arena, dejando grabado su contorno. Y mirando el cielo negro como el carbón y tan sólo tintado con pequeñas motas plateadas, una lágrima rebelde salió de la prisión de sus ojos azules. Por mucha gente que hubiera allí, se sentía más sola que nunca. Ansiaba una persona capaz de entenderla, con quien compartir sus preocupaciones y experiencias, que la quisiera por ser Ran Mouri y su voz y no por sus millones.

Cerró un momento los ojos, intentando sin éxito desconectar del mundo, y los volvió a abrir para ver que la luna llena ya no era visible, ni tampoco las estrellas. Justo encima de ella, a un metro de distancia, había alguien que le impedía observar esa maravillosa visión. Estando a contraluz, lo único que podía ver era la silueta de su cabeza y el brillo de unos ojos azules como el mar mirándola detenidamente, con curiosidad. Poco a poco se sentó en la arena e invitó al desconocido a sentarse a su lado, que sonrió complacido e hizo lo que ella le pedía. La sonrisa confiada del chico la tranquilizaba a la vez que la inquietaba, pero todas sus dudas se desvanecieron en cuanto vio la calma que expresaban las facciones de la cara de aquel chico. Parecía simpático y viendo que no iba a empezar conversación por el momento, ya fuera por timidez o por no interrumpir el silencio cómodo en que estaban sumergidos, decidió ser ella la que diera el primer paso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —no era precisamente lo que se preguntaba, pero consideraba más importante conocer el motivo por el cual aquel chico se había atrevido a venir hasta ella.

—Se te echaba de menos en la fiesta. Tú eres la anfitriona y mucha gente te estaba buscando —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues no veo que haya salido nadie de la casa…

—Eso es culpa mía. Les he dicho que te buscaran en otros bungalows. En el escenario no estabas dando todo de ti misma como has hecho hasta ahora, y eso me tenía preocupado. Algo está cambiando dentro de ti, estás madurando en la música. Así que supuse que necesitabas tranquilidad y, mirando por la ventana, he visto la guitarra a lo lejos y no he podido resistirme. Ya ni me acordaba de que te estaba buscando. Así que he venido hasta aquí y de paso te he encontrado. Pero tengo que reconocer que la guitarra me importaba más… —la sonrisa de niño que esbozaron sus labios impregnó el humor de la chica de una nostalgía que extrañaba a más no poder. Hacía dos años que ya no podía tocar porque su alma lo necesitaba, ahora era porque su manager la obligaba, y ciertamente no era lo mismo

—¿Por qué? ¿Querías un concierto privado? —ante los desconocidos, Ran siempre se mostraba un poco fría y a la defensiva sin poder remediarlo, y dos segundos después deseó que ojalá pudiera agarrar esas palabras y guardarlas de nuevo dentro de su boca, porque la expresión de sabor amargo que mostró el chico casi el partió el corazón.

—No —dijo con un tono frío—, quería tocarla un poco. Necesitaba descansar de tanto alboroto y prefería la paz que aporta el mar. El mundo, al menos el mío, no gira a tu alrededor.

Ella se sorprendió mucho al oírlo y giró la cabeza bruscamente para verle. Pudo apreciar su perfil perfectamente dibujado por la luz de la antagonista del Sol, con una mirada tan profunda y divisando el inifnito con la expresión perdida. Se dio cuenta de que era el hombre más atractivo que había visto hasta el momento y sonrió melancólicamente. Era gratificamente saber que todavía quedaba gente como él.

—Gracias por hacérmelo saber. Es justamente lo que necesitaba oír, y tú has sido la primera persona del mundo en decírmelo. Te estaré eternamente agradecida…

—No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. Estaba siendo realista…

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre, señor realista?

—Shinichi Kudo, y como información adicional te diré que toco el piano y la guitarra y también sé cantar.

—¿Quieres que te haga de puente hacia la fama? —preguntó Ran, de nuevo mostrando su faceta a la defensiva.

—Para nada… Quizás mi nombre no suene tanto como el tuyo, pero la gente también me pide autógrafos. Seguramente has estado demasiado tiempo aislada en tu propio mundo y por eso no has oído hablar de mí…

—¿Y para qué discográfica trabajas?

—Soy actor, no cantante. Pero volvamos al tema importante… Estoy aquí porque quiero ayudarte a escribir tu próxima canción.

—¿Cómo has sabido que he venido aquí a escribir algo? —Ran rió fuerte y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sinceramente—. ¿Eres detective o algo así?

—No, pero mi padre es escritor de novelas de misterio, así que algo se me habrá pegado de él. Mi vida es la música, y creo que tu productora te está obligando a hacer algo que no quieres. Por eso quiero ayudarte. Esas canciones están bien, pero están vacías. No transmiten de verdad todo lo que una persona puede llegar a sentir. Tienes que ser más profunda, cantar lo que quieres que la gente sepa de ti, no repetir versos como una máquina programada para hacerlo. Tienes una voz muy dulce, tan melodiosa que sería capaz de embrujar y tocar la fibra sensible de cualquier ser humano. Útilizala para que tus fans sientan que algo se mueve dentro de ellos cuando te escuchen cantar. Te pido por favor que no la malgastes con canciones que tratan sobre… un fan obsesionado contigo, por ejemplo. ¡Antes la has cantado, no me mires así!

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Ran no sabía qué decir, pues aquellas palabras la habían dejado muda—. Es que estoy impresionada. Quiero decir que…

—Sí, mi madre dice que tengo el extraño poder de dejar a la gente sin palabras después de mis largos discursos. No quería usarlo contigo, pero creía que era necesario que lo supieras.

—Gracias de nuevo por tan sabias palabras —dijo ella, medio burlándose de él, aunque él lo dejó pasar como si nada—. ¿Tu madre es oradora?

—No, es actriz. Pero eso no importa. ¡Manos a la obra!

La dedicación, aparentemente salida de la nada, que mostraba ese chico la estaban descolocando sobremanera. Habían hablado de tú a tú, como iguales, y se sintió tremendamente afortunada de haber conocido a ese chico. Tendría que agradecerles a sus padres aún más por aquella fiesta, aunque realmente quien le había alegrado el día había sido Shinichi Kudo.

—¡Venga, empecemos! —gritó ella también, cogiendo la guitarra en menos de un segundo. Ya la había extrañado, pero volvió a sentirse desprotegida cuando él se la quitó—. ¿Qué haces?

—Tú escribes, yo toco. Tu letra es mucho mejor que la mía… —una sonrisa un pelín avergonzada se asomó por sus facciones, y ella no supo más que rendirse. Él le cogió la mano para darle fuerzas, y sintió miles y miles de mariposas revolotear en su estómago.

Y de repente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, lo entendió. En tan sólo media hora, si es que llegaba a tanto, había caído a los pies de un desconocido. Un completo desconodio había conseguido la proeza que nadie había logrado hasta ahora. Había entrado en su corazón perfectamente protegido por una muralla llamada "desconfianza", y ahora paseaba como por su casa en él.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ran?

—Quizás me llames loca después de que oigas esto, pero me gustaría que saliéramos otro día no tan especial.

—La prensa hablará y lo sabes…

—¡Me da igual! —pronunció Ran bastante resuelta, sintiendo que para él, ella también era especial—. Tú no eres como los demás, y por eso quiero conservar esto. Y bien, ¿qué dices?

Él sonrió con confianza, mostrando su característica sonrisa ligeramente inclinada hacia su comisura derecha. Se alegró de que hubiese sido ella la encargada de sugerirlo, porque él definitivamente no iba a hacerlo. No era dado a expresar lo que sentía, cosa que contradecía la genialidad al descifrar los sentimientos de los demás.

—Estaré encantado de que nos volvamos a ver...

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? Eres un actor, se te da bien engañar a la gente…

—No mentiría con algo así. Además, puedo ver en tus ojos que he provocado una catálisis dentro de ti —susurró cada vez más bajo, mientras empezaba a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de Ran.

Ella, presa de la noche y de su esencia, antes de rendirse completamente, preguntó:

—Yo no sé leer tus ojos… —dijo con una voz apenada, queriendo hacer pucheros, mirando sus ojos e intentando descifrarlos—. No es justo…

—Entonces voy a mostrarte lo que yo siento.

Y, sin posible marcha atrás, tampoco la querían, sus labios colisionaron de forma brusca, pero pronto ese intercambio de sensaciones se volvió demasiado grande para los dos. Se asemejaba en cierto modo a una danza ritual y sagrada, pero ninguno de los dos quería dejarse llevar por el momento y hacer algo de lo que después pudieran arrepentirse. Sin embargo, irremediablemente, Shinichi la arrastró consigo hasta quedar estirados en la arena, él encima de ella. Cuando les faltó el aire se separaron, y un sentimiento de pura satisfación recorrió todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y sintió como Shinichi rozaba su nariz con la de ella y le daba un beso corto, suave y dulce.

—¿Te ha quedado claro? —le murmuró el chico, rozando sus labios en el proceso.

—Todavía me quedan dudas…

—Te las resolveré más tarde, ¿te parece? De momento, empecemos con esa canción y así la cantaremos para acabar esta _maravillosa_ fiesta —dijo con cierta ironía.

—De acuerdo. Pero no quiero que Ran Mouri, la celebridad, despida a la gente. Quiero que esta noche seamos tan sólo Shinichi y Ran en un escenario, como si fueran _amateurs_.

—Técnicamente, Shinichi Kudo es un aficionado en el mundo de la músi…

Ran calló el hilo de sus palabras con una sonrisa, un dedo en los labios de Shinichi y un beso.

--

Dos personas entraron de incógnito de nuevo en la casa. Uno de ellos iba armado con una guitarra, y el otro llevaba fuertemente agarrado un manojo de papeles que parecían partituras. El chico se subió al escenario y lo preparó todo, mientras la chica iba a hablar en privado con su padre. Ran miró fugazmente a Shinichi y le enseñó el pulgar, diciéndole sin palabras que todo estaba listo. Él se limitó a sonreír mientras enseñaba a uno de la banda qué debía hacer. Ella también subió al escenario y se sentó y tocó su micro para comprobar que se oía perfectamente, al mismo tiempo que la música disminuía el volúmen. La gente, ligeramente indignada, empezó a murmurar, pero la voz de Ran cortó en seco todas las quejas.

—Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo para cantaros la última canción de esta noche, que ya son las once de la noche y creo francamente que deberíamos irnos de dormir. Pero antes de ser los niños buenos que nuestros padres quieren que seamos, me gustaría presentaros al que va a ser el otro protagonista de esta canción. Su nombre es Shinichi Kudo y es actor, pero me ha ayudado amablemente a escribir el que va a ser mi nuevo estilo de música. Sigue siendo pop, pero ya no está tan _vacío_ como antes. Es sinceramente lo que siento y quiero que sintáis. La canción se llama _Por casualidad_, y cantaremos los dos y tocará mi banda. Podríamos tocar nosotros, pero entonces no podríamos cantar todo lo bien que lo sabemos hacer… Así pues, ¡esperamos que os guste!

Miró brevemente a Shinichi y, sintiéndose observado, él levantó la vista de la gente que ya empezaba a emocionarse. Se sonrieron y el chico abrió los labios para decir un "te quiero" mudo, pero que ella entendió perfectamente. Y le dio igual si él estaba utilizando eso para tranquilizarla. Le debía su mejor noche y seguramente la que sería su mejor actuación, que haría porque ella quería y lo necesitaba para liberar su alma de las cadenas que le habían impedido hacer su voluntad en dos años. Y podía ver el horizonte no tan lejos, y le gustaba esa visión de futuro.

Empezaron al compás de una melodía tranquila, que no llegaba a ser tan lenta como una balada. Ran era la primera en cantar, así que se centró en la letra de la canción.

_Sentada junto al mar, queriendo olvidar_

_Intentaba escribir algo capaz de expresar_

_Mis sentimientos, es un día especial_

_Y quiero que tú estés conmigo hasta el final_

La verdad es que Shinichi jamás se había planteado cantar en público a no ser que fuera un requisito explícito de alguna película… Pero allí arriba se sintió como si hubiera encontrado por fin el lugar al que pertenecía. Junto a Ran y dejando que la música fluyera por sus venas, invadiera sus sentidos y volviera a salir al exterior en todo su esplendor. Y es que era verdad que había sucumbido a la voz de Ran, y así lo expresió cantando.

_Mil palabras, sensaciones_

_Que inundan corazones_

_Sin remedio, prisionero_

_De tu dulce voz_

Ran volvió a apoderarse del micrófono, mientras las parejas se agarraban para bailar.

_A la luz de las estrellas veo brillar_

_Y la Luna, en voz baja, me empieza a susurrar _

¡Y cuánta verdad albergaba el estribillo que ahora empezaría a sonar! Shinichi hizo de Luna y Ran puso la voz a la otra persona, y los dos juntos cantaron al unísono los dos versos finales.

"_No busques más, ya no hace falta_

_Está ahí delante" y no dijo nada más_

"_¿Quién eres tú para saber_

_Qué me hace falta para respirar?"_

_Necesito a alguien que me quiera de verdad_

_Y a esa persona la encontré por casualidad_

Shinichi esperó a que acabara el enlace entre el estribillo y la siguiente estrofa y seguidamente volvió a cantar.

_Tu sonrisa ilumina la noche_

_Y sin ningún reproche, me vuelves a abrazar_

_Estás sin palabras, quieres hablar_

_Tu mirada, perdida en la infinidad_

Ahora volvía a ser el turno de Ran, quien había cogido el micrófono y se paseaba de un lado al otro del escenario, dándole un poco más de vida a la actuación. Mientras cantaba, cruzó su mirada con la de Shinichi y él entendió perfectamente la indirecta.

_Mil besos, caricias_

_Parece que me paralizas_

_A tu lado, escuchando_

_Tu dulce voz_

El chico también quitó el micro del soporte y empezó a caminar hacia ella, de nuevo en su sitio, mientras cantaba.

_A la luz de las estrellas veo brillar_

_Y la Luna, en voz baja, me empieza a susurrar_

Esta vez el papel de Luna le tocaba interpretarlo a Ran, y Shinichi le puso voz al interlocutor, volviendo a compartir los dos versos finales.

"_No busques más, ya no hace falta_

_Está ahí delante" y no dijo nada más_

"_¿Quién eres tú para saber_

_Qué me hace falta para respirar?"_

_Necesito a alguien que me quiera de verdad_

_Y a esa persona la encontré por casualidad_

Alcanzando el puente de la canción, los dos se pusieron de perfil al público y encarándose, cogiéndose la mano y cantando más sentídamente, intercalando sus voces en cada verso, menos en los dos últimos, que cantaron a la vez.

_Me perdí en tu mirar, no logré escuchar_

_Un nudo en la garganta, quise contestar_

_Y la música es lo único que nos permite expresar_

_Que somos tal para cual_

La última línea fue más que una afirmación. Los dos aguantaron la voz hasta quedarse sin aire, para seguir con una estrofa mucho más lenta, también intercalándose.

_Toda la eternidad para gritar_

_Toda una vida para cantar_

_Que sin ti no puedo estar _

_Me quieres de verdad_

_Y es que te encontré por casualidad_

Volviendo de nuevo al estribillo, Shinichi hizo de Luna y Ran de persona, cantando juntos las dos últimas frases.

"_No busques más, ya no hace falta_

_Está ahí delante" y no dijo nada más_

"_¿Quién eres tú para saber_

_Qué me hace falta para respirar?"_

_Necesito a alguien que me quiera de verdad_

_Y a esa persona la encontré por casualidad_

La canción iba acabando y los dos seguían en medio del escenario cogidos de la mano, sintiendo más que nunca que la letra de la canción les llegaba a lo más hondo de su ser.

_Tal para cual_

_Necesito a alguien que me quiera de verdad_

_Y esa persona… Y a esa persona…_

_La encontré… Por casualidad…_

_Oh yeah… Por casualidad… _

Los dos acabaron cantando ese último "por casualidad" a la vez, y se dieron un abrazo asfixiante. Mirando el reloj de refilón, Shinichi se dio cuenta de que en quince segundos serían las 12, y cuando notó que ella quería separarse de él, Shinichi no la dejó escapar. En su oído susurró la cuenta atrás y al llegar a cero le deseó un muy feliz cumpleaños y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La gente irrumpió en aplausos y gritos, pues realmente lo habían bordado y sus dos voces quedaban genialmente unidas. Y gracias a eso, el productor le ofreció a Shinichi la posibilidad de formar un grupo con Ran, y los dos accedieron encantados. Obviamente, el nombre por el que se conocería a partir de ahora a Ran Mouri y Shinichi Kudo fue _By chance_, y no sería necesario decir que en muy poco tiempo se convirtieron en la nueva sensación mundial. Recogieron premios, filmaron reportajes, películas e incluso montaron sus propias ONGs y ayudaron económicamente a otras. Finalmente, con tan sólo 21 años se casaron y para celebrarlo volvieron a la playa que los había unido.

Y allí, mirando como la luz de la luna quedaba reflejada en el mar a media noche, rodeados por una suave brisa marina, Ran rompió el silencio que se había forjado entre ellos.

—¿Te acuerdas de cómo empezó todo? ¿Te lo agradecí?

—Eternamente… —susurró Shinichi, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Ran y rozándolo, mientras en la piel de la chica empezaban a aparecer pequeños bultitos.

—Esto se parece al paraíso. Pero… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si al final yo no hubiese sido la indicada para ti?

Ran, sentada en la arena y protegida por las piernas de Shinichi, se acercó todavía más a él, con miedo de que el aire pudiera correr entre ellos. Se sentía protegida en el círculo de sus brazos y tan a gusto como encima del escenario. Él y la música eran su primera prioridad y por nada del mundo cambiaría lo que los dos le hacían sentir, sobretodo si era simultáneamente. Le asustaba pensar que él podría arrepentirse de algo, y sin darle tiempo a contestar, con un beso le transmitió todo lo que sentía y cruzaba su mente en aquel preciso instante. El chico comprendió sus pensamientos y también reforzó su abrazo mientras se acercaba a su oreja y le susurraba dulcemente:

—La Luna me dijo que te encontraría por casualidad…

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sé que suena un poco fantástico que la banda sepa tocar, sin pevio ensayo, una cancion totalmente nueva, pero... Si me entretenia con ensayos podria haber alargado esto hasta 20 paginas de word, y ahora mismo ya son 9.. xDDD Ademas, lo del APTX tambien es un pelin fantastico, no? :p xD

Espero que os haya gustado Y sobretodo a la cumpleañera, que vieja que estás... :p xD

Matta ne!

Meicosr


End file.
